William did 25 more push-ups than Umaima in the morning. Umaima did 19 push-ups. How many push-ups did William do?
Answer: Umaima did 19 push-ups, and William did 25 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $19 + 25$ push-ups. He did $19 + 25 = 44$ push-ups.